


Safe In Your Arms

by TheAmazingBiderman



Series: Not Enough Time On The Web [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBiderman/pseuds/TheAmazingBiderman
Summary: “Mr. Keener, Baby Stark is showing signs of distress, Mrs and Mr Stark are not available to help.”Peter has a nightmare and Harley is there to comfort him._______A scene based off of chapter five of Mom Says I Spend Too Much Time On The Web------sorry i suck at summaries





	Safe In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh hi thanks for checking in.. i'm still a piece of garbaAaAge" Anway, so i tried writing point of view switches and it may be a bit confusing, but i mentioned when it switched. Also! This chapter implies sexual assault, but nothing is explicitly stated. Still, take caution and if you think that'll trigger you don't read it please!

“Mr. Keener, Baby Stark is showing signs of distress, Mrs and Mr Stark are not available to help.” Harley woke up to Friday’s voice. “Fuck, Fri where is he?” He squinted in the darkness and slid out of bed. “Baby Stark seems to be having a nightmare in his room” Harley sighed as he rushed to the door. “Would’ve been nice to start with that Fri.” 

(A/N this is now Peter’s POV, sorry if its a bit confusing)

“Peter you’re alright. It’s just me. It’s Harley.” That doesn’t sound right. He’s with Skip, back at Aunt May and Uncle Ben’s. Skip.. he wants him to stop. He doesn’t like it. “Stop… Skip go- this isn’t fun…” He started crying, but only cried harder when Skip reprimanded him. "Peter, you’re in Stark Tower. I need you to wake up” Stark Tower? He’s just the ten year old kid with his babysitter. 

(A/N this is now Harley’s POV, sorry again if its confusing)

Harley ran his hand through Peter’s hair trying to calm him down while simultaneously waking him up. At that Peter’s eyes shot open, and he saw Harley. Seeing Harley made him sob even harder, and Harley honestly had no clue what to do. He’s helped Tony with panic attacks sure, but a sobbing teenager recovering from what sounded like a traumatizing nightmare? That was way out of his comfort zone. “Hey ssh it’s alright Peter. You’re at home in your room. It’s just me. It’s Harley.” Harley whispered reassurances for what felt like hours until Peter finally calmed down.

Peter sat up and looked at Harley. “I’m sorry Harles. You were probably sleeping and i woke you up, and then you stayed and calmed me down- which you totally didn’t have to so thank you” Harley stared at Peter for a moment because how the hell did he say that all in one breath? It starts to make him wonder what else he could do without breathing… nope not going there right now, don’t be crude, Peter needs help. "You’re fine Peter, and of course I stayed. I wouldn’t leave ya like that.” Harley leaned forward and wrapped the younger teen into a hug. Peter melted into the embrace and tucked his head into Harley’s neck. 

“Thank you anyway though” The vigilante’s voice was barely over a whisper as he closed his eyes, feeling safe in Harley’s embrace. It left a concerned and confused Harley, because how could someone hurt Peter like that? And if another person tries to hurt Peter, well honey… they’ve got a big storm coming. *hits pose*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks my dudes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was short. If you have any suggestions on how i could portray nightmares etc, lemme know in the comments so i can improve! Peace out mother huggers!


End file.
